Bizarre Case
by Sarah Livel
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a detective from NYPD, gets a strange case of the disappearance of Samuel Mordecai. Slowly he starts to lose strings because it seems that Mr. Mordecai disappeared from the face of the earth. But when in his case intervene charming pilot, Alfred F. Jones, who put a crazy idea in his head, Arthur realized he would have to look at things a little different.


**A/N:** Hello, this is my first USUK fic in the series I plan on doing in this universe. T rating just to be sure. Expect kind of slow updates, cause I'm really lazy, but I'll try to post them as soon as possible. I tried to mix a ton of series I watch in this one and I hope I'm doing it well. Just to note that English is my second language and if there is any grammar mistakes don't be mad, I'm trying my best. I hope you'll enjoy this story.

 **Update:** Reuploading this chapter just to get rid of some bugs.

1.

Afternoon sunlight was coming through the shooters on the windows. Although it doesn't seem like that, autumn this year was sharp, the temperature never being higher than few degrees above zero. Even if it was only October, heating in the police department was on constantly. This particular Tuesday was no different – wind outside was howling carrying dark clouds away. Arthur focused his thoughts on the maker in his hand, trying to make his words as readable as possible. He could hear someone clearing throat behind him or better said, trying to get his attention, but he ignored it. Doors of the small brown room opened and someone went inside. Greetings were murmured and then silence continued. The only squeaking noise of the marker against the whiteboard was heard.

Not even bothering to look at his team Arthur lifted three yellow files and threw them towards the table.

"Male, name Samuel Mordecai, thirty-three years old, categorized as missing…", he started speaking as he opened one new file. The man at the picture had a slim and pale face with bony cheekbones and dark circles under his eyes. His thin-looking dark hair was combed to the right side, covering his forehead, but few wrinkles still could be seen. His face was serious, eyes dull and dark.

"Businessman, he inherited family company named Mordecai's Weddings..", people stayed quiet, "I think you can guess what was the company about…" Arthur added with a smirk. He finally looked up from his file, just to see three frowning faces not looking at him. Elizaveta mouthed something to herself but didn't look up. After few more seconds of waiting, Arthur continued with the subject.

"Wife reported after, as she said, he didn't come home for two days or answered the phone. Now, any ideas, where do we start, come on, wake up people."- Arthur clapped his hands trying to get them to talk. Francis was first to break the silence.

"Well, who was last person to see him, did he have any enemies, any hobbies?'- He asked as he brushed his blonde hair behind his ear.

"When did he went missing, what was last time she saw him, any strange behavior?"- added Elizaveta with her soft voice. Just Ludwig didn't say anything, eyes focused on the gray table in front of him. Arthur turned around to add a few details on the blackboard.

"Okay, so as we know he was an active member of a polo club, and I believe that his wife was the last person to saw him three days ago, that is last Saturday. Oh yeah and…"- His speech was interrupted by the loud voice that came from somewhere on the left. At first, he thought that Ludwig finally decided to say something, but as the man keep on speaking he realized that his theory was wrong.

"I think he was killed…"- the man spoke with an American accent, loudly and stretching his words. Before anyone could say anything he spoke again.

"Polo huh? Maybe horse ate him… no wait horses don't eat meat… No, maybe horse…"- suddenly he stopped. Arthur slowly turned around and looked at him. He laid eyes on the rather good looking American. He had dirty blonde hair with tuft that went upwards. His skin was light, but he wasn't pale, with a little red blush on his nose, Arthur assumed from the cold outside. He was slightly taller than Arthur and he was looking at him from the other side of the room. American was leaning against the doorframe, looking like he wanted to go in the room. His eyes were really pretty, established Arthur. They were blue, like a cornflower, and were framed by thin glasses. The stranger was wearing blue jeans and fuzzy brown bomber jacket. Though not much, he looked younger than anyone in the room. Two of them just eyed each other for a few seconds, and it seemed that just how Arthurs frown deepened strangers grin became larger.

"If I may ask, who are you?"- Arthur asked. The stranger did seem friendly, but he had a job to do and didn't need any distractions. The person was missing for God's sake… And what nonsenses was he speaking… killed… no, that was last option and they didn't even start.

"Alfred F. Jones, at your service"- American said as he bowed with his hand outstretched like he waited for a handshake. He straightened and looked at Arthur again.

"And why are you here?"- Arthur breathed, already frustrated. He was a patient, calm person most of the time, but this American here made him a bit upset in a less than thirty seconds.

"Oh well..", Alfred hesitated for a second, "I… I heard you from outside and wanted to know what is happening in here…"- He would probably keep on talking if Artur hadn't cut him off.

"Are you new here?"- this time it was Elizaveta to speak to Alfred. He nodded.

"Umm, well, we're CRIMINT department of NYPD and our job is to gather information about missing or dead persons."- Elizaveta spoke with him like she would do it with a child, but American didn't seem bothered by it.

"Oh… okay," Alfred said, his smile disappearing for a second before he spoke again, "but can I please stay and listen? I swear I'll be quie…"- He had so much hope in his eyes and it was possible to hear it in his voice that it almost made Arthur rethink about his next move.

"No"- It was short and sharp. Arthur thought that American would keep asking to stay, but luckily he just smiled again and excused himself. Arthur kept his eyes on the stranger until he could no longer see him, then returned his attention back to three, rather confused looking, people. Ludwig, who removed his sight from the table, was raising eyebrows at Arthur.

"What?"- Arthur just shrugged it off, getting back to the case.

"We should go speak with wife and see what state company was in"- Ludwig spoke. Arthur just absently nodded.

"Okay then, Elizaveta, find the company in the database, find anything that seems interesting, debts or new associates… Ludwig, you and I will go speak to the wife, Francis, go with Elizaveta and try to be helpful, try finding his medical carton or something…"- After that Arthur clapped his hands and everybody jumped on their feet.

A woman in the armchair in front of them looked worried, to say at least. Her cherry red hair was uncombed, makeup on her eyes was a bit smudged and circles under her eyes were covered, but badly. Judging by the information that they were given she wasn't old, bus she centrally looked old. Her skin was dry and tanned, wrinkles around eyes and on her forehead very visible. Her hands were shaking. They were sweaty, noticed Arthur.

Three of them were sat in huge, bright living room with white walls and fancy furniture. The whole apartment smelled fresh and clean, but it looked somehow empty.

Arthur cleared his head from any information he was previously given. That was one of his techniques. From his previous cases, he would guarantee it worked. Because only he could see if someone is lying to him or not. Besides his degrees in criminal justice and law, he had a master degree in psychology and saw some things other people couldn't.

"Ma'am we'll need your full attention, please answer all the questions the best you can, you'll help us find your husband faster."- said, Ludwig, as he pulled out the little notepad and a pen.

"But. I… don't understand, I already answered all the…"- Arthur had cut her stuttering with rushed voice.

"Yeah, but to officers, we're detectives and we need to hear your answers and maybe ask more. Now, please, can we start?"- Arthur hated people like this. They thought that he didn't know how to do his job…

"Alright…"

"So firstly we'll need your full name."- stated Ludwig slowly.

"Margaret Kelly Mordecai, maiden Adams."- she responded and Ludwig fastly wrote it down.

"What was the last time you saw your husband?"- Arthur took control of interrogation, his head full of questions and details he had to know the answer to.

"Saturday, October 15th, or three days ago, he left about seven p.m."

"Police department got your report on Monday 17th, why did you wait two days to report him as missing?"- Arthur partly knew the answer 'She thought that you need to wait twenty-four hours blah blah blah', but still asked.

"Well, he did tell me where was he going, but after he did not answer the phone or came home when he was supposed I got worried…"- Margaret was about to continue, but Arthur had more important questions.

"Where was he going and when was he supposed to be back?"

"Umm. He didn't tell me exactly where he was going, but he always had "Card night" with his friends, every third Saturday, and he told me not to wait for him, cause he'll be late so I didn't give it much thought."

"Did he usually stayed late?"- Arthur didn't get any useful information by now.

"No, he would be home by two or three in the morning, never staying there."

"Can we get names of people he would be with?"- Maybe they were finally getting somewhere.

"I don't know, sorry, but I know where would they rent a poker room if that helps."

"That would be helpful, yes."- the address was written, but it didn't help much if they couldn't find people whom he was with.

"When speaking with our officer you said that he was in polo club. Can you tell me more about that?"

"Oh, yeah, Polo club Cavallo. Samuel love polo. He was going there on Mondays and Wednesdays. He is really good at it. If I remember good he was going there for three years till now. Yeah, and got some awards too…"- Arthur had to interrupt her again. This was useless. They would check both locations, for sure, but he didn't even find enemies of anything suspicious and they were talking for almost an hour.

"Did you notice any strange behavior?"

"Well no, he sometimes stayed late at the job, but nothing too much…"

"If I may ask, were there problems in your relationship?"- This was a risky question.

"Pardon? I don't know what are you implying to. We were married for fourteen years now, our marriage is perfectly good."- Margareta sounded insulted. ' _Woman and their overreacting_ ', thought Alfred to himself. He decided not to push the subject any further.

"Was his company in any debt? Or anything like that"

" _Our_ company is not in debt. Not anymore. We got a new sponsor."

"Oh, so, the company is on your name to?"- Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, I'm his wife."- she hissed, crossing her arms and raising chin up. Arthur shoots a quick glance to Ludwig, and it seemed that they had the same idea, because Ludwig was glancing at him too.

"Hmm."- two of them let out the synchronized breath.

Arthur started getting secondary thoughts about Miss Margaret Mordecai. She seemed nervous and worried at first, but now her personality had another layer. She seemed a bit possessive. And thought she didn't lie about anything up to his point, Arthur was getting strange vibes about her. Like she knew something more. Like she was hiding it. Desperately, but effectively.

"About that sponsor… Can you tell me more about that?"

"I know that this is really important, but I can't tell you much. Nothing is certain for now, but Samuel had a meeting with them in a week and details should have been agreed on."- This didn't help much.

"Enemies?", - Asked Arthur, but before she could answer he added: "If you have a new sponsor, someone could be jealous, right?"- After that, she stood still. Her eyes blurred a bit like she unfocused her sight like she was thinking.

"I… I.. I don't know."- was her answer. Her lips were still parted, her breath hitching like she had something to add, but didn't. They fell in silence after that. Ludwig stopped writing and looked at Arthur, silently asking if they were done.

Arthur ignored him for a second thinking. He had nothing more to ask. They didn't learn anything new… And then _it_ happened. In his mind flashed the memory of cornflower eyes and dirty blonde hair and Arthur couldn't help but to feel a little smile creep on his lips. This American interrupted his case already two times today. His silly idea…

"Do you think… that..", he hesitated for a second," something different happened to your husband?"- Arthur raised an eyebrow after he spoke, trying to make her understand what was he suggesting. Ludwig looked surprised, at least. Arthur didn't blame him, he never thought about the murder before he found the body, but that American planted a strange idea in his head, and he didn't trust this woman.

Margaret widened her eyes, looking at Arthur in pure disbelief. She almost insensibly shook her head and then spoke.

"I have… no idea.. what are you talking about."

"Okay, thank you for your time, we'll inform you about the progress of the case."- said Ludwig

Quickly, two of them were out of the bright apartment on the twenty-fourth floor walking towards the elevator. When they were in, Arthur spread out his palm and waited for Ludwig to give him the notepad.

 ** _Margaret Kelly Mordecai, maiden Adams…_**

 ** _Last seen: Saturday, October 15th… 7 P.M._**

 ** _"_** ** _Card night" every third Saturday…_**

 ** _Polo club Cavallo…_**

 ** _New sponsor… meeting next week…_**

 ** _The company on both names… aggressive…_**

 ** _Doesn't know about the enemies…_**

Arthur just briefly looked over the notes, looking for the address of the poker room. That is the best they have for now… But they first need to go back to the station and see if Elizaveta and Francis found anything.

"So first back to the station?"- asked Ludwig.

"Aham, we need to see if others found anything. If Elizaveta found company and sponsor… that would be helpful…"- said Arthur, repeating the speech that was in his mind a few seconds ago.

They were silent as they drove back, Ludwig only once breaking the silence.

"Why did you ask her that?"- was his question. Of course, he didn't get the answer to that. Partly because Arthur didn't know how to answer it. 'Oh I just thought that he may be dead…' was not an option, because he didn't think that, and 'We'll that American from this morning came to my mind…' was absurd, so, impossible.

Flash of blue eyes went through his mind again, and he tried to shook it off but managed to just in time as they got to the department. The pair went inside, hoping that other half of the team had more luck than them.


End file.
